


If I Could Turn Back Time

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric regrets putting his name into the Goblet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Turn Back Time

He regretted putting his name into the Goblet of Fire. It was not that the Tournament proved more challenging than he had expected; his father had made it very clear what he had been up against. It was all of the tension that was racing through the school because of Harry's name being drawn that had him on edge. He did not like the fact that the school was split into two camps and that accusations were flying against people without any evidence. He knew he had to honor his commitment and this was never part of the plan, but that did not mean he had to be okay with it...


End file.
